We propose to develop a system for large-scale production of human immune interferon (IFN gamma) with yields of up to 10 to the 8th power units IFN gamma per week with staphylococcal enterotoxin A as the inducer. Partially purified IFN gamma (10 to the 5th power to 10 to the 6th power units/mg protein) will be used in clinical trials with cancer patients. The partially purified IFN gamma will be purified to homogeneity through the use of Sepharose-polyuridine and monoclonal antibody column affinity chromatography, and several other activities will be tested for in the purified IFN gamma. N-terminal amino acid sequencing will be performed on the IFN gamma purified to homogeneity.